Victoria Marcus
|- |'Name' |Victoria Alexandra Marcus |- |'Alias(es)' |None |- |'Position' |TBA |- |'Gender' | Female |- |'Born' |February 27, 1997 - Age 23 Lafayette, Louisiana |- !colspan="2"|OUT OF CHARACTER |- |'Status' |Player Character |- |'OOC Account' | Catalyst Spark |- |'Affiliation' |FLAG Knight Industries |- |'Avatar' |See above for avatar. |} Victoria Marcus is currently aligned with FLAG and Knight Industries Physical Description * Height: 6ft 1in * Weight: 160 pounds * Eye Color: Hazel * Hair Color: Bright Red (natural Blond) * Hair Style: Short, Spiky Education Primary and Secondary: * Evangeline Elemantary/Breaux Bridge Elementary * Breaux Bridge Jr. High *Breaux Bridge High/Gueydan High/Slidell High Post Secondary Education: * None Military Education: * None Family * Father: Zachery Marcus * Mother: Jessica Adel (returned to maiden name after divorce.) *Brother(s): None that she is aware of; though half-siblings are a possibility. *Sister(s): None that she is aware of; though half-siblings are a possibility. *Spouse: None *Children: None Skills Victoria has three main areas of skills and one secondary skill set she is still working to improve. *Driving: Victoria’s history as a street racer means she’s picked up a good many tricks and skills for use behind the wheel, and being the underground type of sport street racing is, she also knows maneuvers for eliminating opponents on the road, has experience losing people who are on her tail and, rather importantly, experience with not being taken out. She can handle a few different types of vehicles even though she prefers two wheels when she has a choice. *Close Combat: Having been involved in underground street racing means Victoria has had to deal with some rather unsavory people in the past, and in circles like the underground street racing scene you don’t make it long if you don’t learn how to defend yourself. Due to this Vic has learned how to take someone down in close quarters combat and do so quickly using a mix of martial arts and right out street fighting techniques, including use of makeshift weapons if need be. *Mechanic work: Like most street racers, she knows a good bit about mechanics, after all, you don’t exactly bring an illegal street racing vehicle into your local shop. Due to such she can perform most repairs on normal and street modded vehicles, which may end up useful in a pinch. Though she will be unable to repair more advanced systems she can at least get them mobile again. *Computer skills (Developing): Victoria can be a slight bit of a nerd sometimes, though that’s not her main focus. She can navigate a computer rather well and override lower level security measures such as getting beyond normal password prompts or finding the files she needs to get her hands on, but she is not advanced in such. Appearance Victoria is not toothpick of a woman, she’s tall, has a decent build to her and looks like she can take a hit, which she honestly can. She has a decent amount of scarring due to her less than pampered life as well as black wings tattooed on her back. Her hairstyle is a rather uncommon one, with her bangs being the longest part of her hair while the back is kept short and slightly spiky. She’s no beauty queen nor does she care to be, after all, a pretty face doesn’t get you anyplace worth being in this world. Personality Victoria has always been one looking for the next challenge, she’s bold, blunt and a bit brash sometimes, though she never really means to hurt anyone’s feelings, she just never really got down the art of subtlety. She has always been very independent due to having been unable to rely on her family during her youth and tends to enjoy life. She can be very mature and even motherly at times, even to the point of being protective over those older than herself, but she'll still always be a fun loving risk taker. She has a habit of biting off more than she can chew, often getting herself into a lot of trouble for it and has had a few close calls with the law because of her rebellious attitude. She tries to act tough and unbreakable even purposely trying to give an intimidating impression, but under that she is actually a pretty nice woman once you get to know her. She’ll go out of her way to help someone, even if she fusses at them for their recklessness afterward, she is also a good bit hypocritical in that aspect, because of being the risk taker she is, an adrenaline junkie for lack of a better term, she has done worse that what she had fussed at others for doing. Basically, she goes through her life with a devil may care attitude towards her own safety, even though it has caused her to gain many scars and few friends. She knows well that her recklessness could very well be the end of her, but she doesn’t really care, as long as she gets to have fun in the process. Yet another notable trait is her temper, while she tends to be pretty good at controlling it, this also causes stress and tension to build up, meaning, when she snaps, she really snaps and is likely to do something stupid if someone doesn’t calm her down. Biography Victoria didn’t come from a perfect family, her parents divorced when she was young and she ended up subject to a custody battle in which, no matter what parent won, she lost as her mother was neglectful and her father was highly abusive. When she reacted 17, due to the state of Louisiana’s laws, she was able to leave her father’s care without his consent and ended up having a very rough start due to her age, but to her it was better than what she was subjected to in her father’s 'care'. Having started life on her own so young also brought about the temptation of getting into less than legal activities, namely street racing, thankfully for her she managed to avoid getting caught most of the time, the the times she did get caught earned her a hefty fine and community service as well as a mark on her legal records. She learned from the mistake however, or at least she learned not to get caught though she just kept on racing, it is, after all, her livelihood. She had broken off all contact with her father and, to be rather honest, hates the man’s guts. She does keep rare contact with her mother however, seeing as he mother was, in hinder sight, the better parent and willing to repair the damage of the past now that she has gotten her own life back on track, though she doesn’t let her mother know about her street racing, for all Jessica knows Vic is working as a mechanic. Victoria's Criminal Record Overview Victoria Marcus Overview of Criminal records: Reckless endangerment: 2 charges (Both stuck) These were gotten due to street racing, she more or less decimated her opponents in the races and, in those two cases, was spotted doing so. Exceeding posted speed limits: 7 charges (All fines paid) Some of these charges are from street racing, others are from joy rides. Involvement in illegal street racing: 1 charge (Fine and community service completed) Though she has been spotted a few times, she was only positively identified once, thus why they were only able to stick her with one charge of the crime. Trespassing: 2 charges (1 dropped) Incomplete record on the second charge, first, and the one which stuck, was obtained when fleeing authorities and trying to use private property to evade pursuit vehicles and was stacked with the street racing charge she serve community service for. Destruction of private property: 8 charges (2 dropped) All these charges came from decimating the vehicles of racing opponents. Two were dropped when the plaintiffs backed out during farther investigations. Assault: 6 charges (3 ruled as self defense) Mostly bar room brawls, though two of the three ruled as self defense were not and were in fact against her father, Zachery Marcus. Disturbance of the peace: 2 charges (Both dropped) Connected to the bar room fights, the judge determined there really wasn’t any peace to be disturbed in a nosy bar. Computer hacking charges: 1 charge (Charge stuck) Oddly she was charged with this one shortly after one of the Trespassing charge’s files began showing as incomplete. She had hacked into her own records to begin removing charges from her history when her infiltration was traced. It is unknown how many of her other files had been removed from the public records database and they only managed to pin her with circumstantial evidence, thus avoiding jail time and ending up on a year of probation instead. Probation was served without infraction. No new legal records added from July 28th 2018 to current. There are also various assault charges on her juvenile records, all involving her father, all of these were ruled in her favor as self defense. There are also numerous police records of her fleeing from her father's home. In contrast, her father, Zachery Marcus, has numerous assault charges on his record which he was convicted of, many of which were were filed by Victoria or her mother, Jessica Marcus. Special considerations and medical inflictions: ---Victoria is a savant, certain areas of her mind have lower levels of activity while other areas have increased activity, she suffered numerous minor head traumas when younger which cause damage to some areas, the hyperactivity in other areas developed in response. The damaged and hyperactive areas of her brain are as follow- Lower activity/damaged areas: *Frontal lobe's orbitofrontal circuit which manages emotional impulses in socially appropriate ways for productive behaviors including empathy, altruism, interpretation of facial expressions. *Hypothalamus which is where where signals from the brain and the body’s hormonal system interact, the hypothalamus maintains the body’s status quo. Hyperactive areas: *Frontal Lobe's dorso-lateral prefrontal circuit which is the brain’s top executive. It organizes responses to complex problems, plans steps to an objective, searches memory for relevant experience, adapts strategies to accommodate new data, guides behavior with verbal skills and houses working memory. *The Parietal Lobe which receives and processes sensory information from the body including calculating location and speed of objects. ---Victoria is also hypoglycemic, her body requires at least 200 grams of sugar daily to function fully due to the rate at which her body uses glucose. Her blood sugar levels rarely get above 75 even with her average intake levels but she seems to function fine at that blood sugar level. Extra's Victoria is currently unaligned with any faction, though is planned to be aligned with FLAG. Wildfire's Blog Dialogue Color Claim Color 1 4A0000, Color 2 000000, Text style Bold. Current Signature Signature created by Catalyst Spark Theme Song Brackish by Kittie Category:FLAG Category:Knight Industries Category:Driver